A Reason to Stay
by SophieJE619
Summary: The intro explains everything. This is a Homestuck X Reader Fanfiction and is not in Chronological order. Yeah, just forget about the warnings. All of the chapters are smut. **Note: This story is discontinued until further notice.**
1. A Reason to Stay (intro)

**Author's note: Reader-Chan is meant to be a female human! But the trolls are still trolls!**

A girl flopped down onto her bed, and placed her head in her hands. Another day at Skaia University had once again taken it's toll on the poor girl. Her (h/l) (h/c) locks fell over her face, hiding the stress-induced tears streaming down her face. Once again, her arch nemesis, Terezi Pyrope, had made her look foolish in front of everybody in the lecture theater. It was the seventh time this has happened. She had stammered at the wrong time, and lost the debate. Another bad grade, and another embarrassing expirience, both to be added to her overly generous supply.

As she wiped the water from her (s/t) face, she looked at a mirror through the bathroom door. (e/c) orbs stared back at the poor girl, and she hung her head again. "Why do I do this? It's clear, I'm terrible at argument." She said to herself. "I guess college isn't my thing." She thought about her family. They had missed her since she had gone away to college. Maybe she should go back, and start over.

Folding her hands, she just sat there, arms between knees, and listen to the ticking of a clock on her desk. The hours ticked by, and she didn't move, not even stir. That is, until around 8:45 PM, when a knock was heard on her door. She looked up at the door for a minute, as if to ask the door _"Did you just knock?"_ It sounded again, the knock slightly louder and faster. "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" She went and opened the door to see…


	2. Karkat (LEMON! You've been warned)

Karkat Vantas.

"Oh, hey Karkat." She said, pushing her (h/l) (h/c) hair out of her face. "Took you long enough, fuckass." He growled, crossing his arms over his dark grey sweater. "Sorry." She mumbled, her locks falling to cover her face once more. "I was just taking care of something first." "Get your fucking hair out of your face, (y/n)." Her flush crush demanded. "I want you fucking look at me when I'm fucking talking to you!" She obliged, tucking her hair behind her ear. "What is it Karkat?" (y/n) asked, welcoming him into her dorm.

Her roommate, feferi, didn't even use the dorm, as she was in a Sorority. She slept in her fraternity home, with her fraternity sisters. "I heard about what happened in argument class." He said, sitting on the bed next her. She sighed, angrily. "Well, of course you would hear about it! Your own father fucking teaches that class!" He nodded. "This is fucking true, but that's not how I heard it actually." (y/n) looked at him. "Then how?"

"Terezi was bragging just now, and she was being a total fucking bitch about it too."

(y/n) was shocked. Karkat called Terezi a bitch?! "Aren't you flushed for her?" She asked, to which he scowled. "I was. But, now that I know what she's like to my former pale mate, I don't want anything to do with her." "Ok…" She sighed. "Wait, _former?!"_ "Yes, nook stain!" He said, turning to face her. "(y/n), I'm flushed for you!" Her eyes widened, (e/c) staring into candy red. Red flooded her own cheeks and she smiled like fool.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing, get off of me!" Karkat yelled as she wrapped her arms around him, tears of joy streamed down her (s/t) face. "You have no idea how happy that makes me!" She said, placing a kiss on his cheek. Now it was his turn to blush. "Matesprites?" He asked. "Matesprites." She replied, placing a kiss on his lips. What she didn't expect was for him to kiss back with more passion than she knew he was capable of.

Immediately, he had captured her lips in a heated make-out session. Biting down on her lip, she gasped. He took this opportunity to stick his long tongue into her wet cavern of a mouth, licking up the red in the process. Their tongues danced in (y/n)'s mouth, fighting for dominance. What Karkat wasn't expecting was for (y/n) to put up a pretty good fight, but eventually he won. He let out a low growl, as she lay her tongue down, giving him the dominance and power to explore every inch of her mouth. Finally, Karkat let her lips go, a strand of colored saliva connecting them. "You taste like cherries." She giggled. "I _love_ cherries."

(y/n) took in her surroundings, and realized that, somehow, Karkat had gotten on top of her. Her back was on the bed, and he was straddling her. His claw-like hand were roaming over every inch of skin that was showing. It sent chills up and down her spine, and she shivered at his touch. He started to push up her (f/c) shirt, slowly and softly, as if to make sure she was okay with it. She lifted her arms so he could pull it off completely. Underneath, she was wearing a red laced bra, covering up her soft plump breast. She arched her back so that he could unclasp the garment and toss it to the side.

Now that her breast were displayed before him, Karkat was puzzled by the two tips. Female trolls did _not_ have those on their tits. Nonetheless, he went to fondle with the twin mounds, taking her right nipple in his mouth, his horns just within her reach. He let out a groan as she took one of the nubs in her mouth, bathing it with her tongue, as he was doing her hard bud. "O-oh g-gog, (y/n)!" He groaned, as she switched to the horn, which she had been rubbing with her fingers. He fidgeted at her touch, and eventually pulled away pinning her arms above her head. "Don't you fucking tease me, (y/n)." He growled. "Don't you fucking dare."

He let go of her arms and went down to her pants, but she swatted his hands away with a frown. He hadn't even attempted to take off his sweater, she wanted more. She tugged at the hem of his sweater, signaling for him to take it off, to which he gladly obliged. As his arms were above his head, pulling up the article of clothing, it gave (y/n) the perfect opportunity to get a look at the smooth pane of grey that was his chest. "What the fuck is it?!" He asked, causing the female to jerk her eyes up to his flushed face. "N-nothing! I just really like what I see…" She replied, blushing a deep red.

He just growled, and pulled down her pants, revealing her (f/c) lace underwear. "I never thought you'd be one to wear lace panties, (y/n)." He mumbled before bowing his head to in between her legs. He bit at the crotch of the thin fabric, snapping it instantly. He then broke the side with another bight, tearing the garment off of her body. She gasped as the cold air hit her womanhood, which was now glistening with moisture. Karkat ducked his head down to meet the sight before him, taking in a deep breath. "(y/n), you smell so fucking good." He mused, before licking the slit clean. She bit her lip, as not to let a moan escape.

"Don't bite your lip, (y/n). I want to hear every fucking sound that comes from you." He said, his voice sent vibrations through her core, forcing her to let the pleasure sound. He traced her hip with his index finger, across the top of her thighs, and onto her beautiful flower. Delving a digit into her, he added another finger, making a scissoring motion in the tight space. She moaned out so loud, she was practically screaming. "K-Karkat! F-faster!" He stopped the scissoring motion and started pumping into her deep wet cavern. She gripped the sheets of her bed, _damn_ it felt so good! As she was sure that she was about to climax, the motion stopped.

She mewled in disappointment, but as soon as it was gone another sensation replaced it, Karkat's long wet tongue wriggled around inside her pussy, making her moan twice as loud as when his fingers were inside of her! "O-oh my GOD K-KARKAT!" She screamed, her eyes squeezing shut, and went over over her limit, cum flowing out of her into his mouth. He greedily licked up every drop of the fluid, bathing her clit in red saliva as well. " _Fuck_ , (y/n), you taste good too." He said, making her face even redder. As if it wasn't red enough, already.

As her grip on the sheets loosened, she opened her eyes to see Karkat removing his pants. What greeted her below his clothing was not what she expected. A tentacle-like phallus was thrashing around wildly. Red liquid seemed to come from it's tip. It actually scared her a little. Apparently, her worry showed, and Karkat saw it. "If you want, we can stop. I don't wanna do anything you don't like." He said, to which (y/n) rapidly shook her head. "N-no, I-I want this." She said. "I've wanted this for so long."

Karkat nodded. "Fine then." He said, climbing back on top of her. "Have you ever done this before?" She asked. His red orbs met her (e/c) ones. "No." He said, red creeping up his face. "Have you?" She shook her head, no. "I'm happy to be your first, though." She said, a small loving smile creeping up her flushed face. "Flushed for you, (y/n)." He said, the same expression being mirrored on his own head. "I love you, too, Karkat." She said.

Then he pushed himself inside of her, causing immense pain to shoot up her spine. "Ahh!" She squeaked, tears forming from how much it hurt. "What is it?" Karkat said, concerning lacing his features. "It's fine, just give me a moment." She said, panting ever so slightly. He didn't move while she was adjusting, but instead went and kissed away her tears. What was this side of Karkat Vantas? Why had (y/n) never seen it before? She had to admit, she liked how sweet he was being.

"O-okay. Go." She said, giving him a nod. He started to move in, and out. He was slow at first, but as he kept going he sped up, never quite hitting a certain spot. "F-faster! H-harder!" (y/n) moaned. He obliged, letting go of any and all restraints he had, and pounding into the poor girl like there was no tomorrow. "OH GOD, KARKAT, YES! RIGHT THERE!" She screamed, grabbing onto his hands, which were holding on tightly to her hips, sure to leave bruises the next day. "Holy _fuck_ , you're so tight!" He groaned.

"K-Karkat, I'm c-close!" (y/n) panted, gripping his wrists as tightly as she could. "It's o-okay, m-me too!" He replied, going full force on her vagina like a fucking battering ram! "K-KARKAT!" "(Y-Y/N)!" They cried, a tsunami of pleasure washing over them both. Hot liquid pooled into her cavern, as the two rode out their high. When they were finally finished, Karkat collapsed onto her, exhausted and out of breath. "Hey, you got any buckets around here?" He asked. "I guess Feferi was right." She said, pulling a bucket from underneath her bed. "I _would_ need this, eventually!"

Karkat took the bucket and positioned himself and (y/n) above it. Finally retreating completely, his red seed, mixed with her white fluids, poured into the bucket. "From pale mates to _pail_ mates!" (y/n) mused, chuckling at her little pun. "Don't fucking repeat that. Ever." Karkat rolled his eyes. She giggled, and dragged him back to her bed.

As they snuggled together under the covers, (y/n) smiled to herself. Who cares what happened with Terezi? She had Karkat with her, now. Screw anyone who thinks she should drop out. Screw any reason she had to leave! With Karkat here, she could handle Terezi and any shit she threw her way. Maybe sticking around this place wasn't such a bad idea, after all.


	3. Eridan (LEMON warning as usual)

Eridan Ampora

"Eridan, hi." (y/n) said, bowing her head. She knew how Eridan was, demanding respect that many didn't give him. So, she did, for what tiny bit it was worth. After all she pitied the sea dweller. Why wouldn't she respect him? "Hello, (y/n)." He said, walking in as she moved to allow him. "I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here?" She asked, sitting beside him on her bed. "Is it so w-wrong for me to come to my only true morail to went about stupid things like land dw-wellers and college?" "I suppose it's fine..." She replied with a shrug, then pulled out a pen and a notebook. "Well? Go on. I'm listening."

*Timeskip because who really wants to listen Eridan's complaining? I'm gonna spare you most of the drama*

"Italian food..." She murmured, as she scribbled down some notes on the paper. She was now sitting in her computer chair, while Eridan lay on her bed. Overall, a therapy session, cloaked by the filter of a college dorm scene. "Is there anything else on your mind?" "There's a girl I pity. I w-want to take her on a date to an italian restaurant." (y/n) felt a pang of hurt in her chest. "Oh... and she pities you back?" He sat up, and looked at her with a sad expression. "Sadly, I don't think so." He sighed. "But, It's w-worth a shot."

Even though she was hurt, she gave her word to help her friend. "Thank you!" He said, hugging her. She hugged him back. "No problem, Eridan." She was secretly disappointed when he pulled away. "So, who is this mystery girl?" She asked, plastering a smile on her face. "Fef..." He said. "I know, I already tried w-with her, tw-wice. But, doesn't the saying go, third time's the charm?" "... Yes..." She said. "It does. So what's your new battle tactic?" He blushed, slightly. "I w-was hoping you'd help me practice..." Now, it was her turn to blush. "Oh, s-sure!" She smiled.

"Okay. How does this sound? Hey, Fef, I w-was w-wondering if you w-wanted to go on a date w-with me..." "Hmm..." She said. "To be honest Eridan, take this as you will but if I were Feferi, I would've said yes the first time." She blushed, and looked out her window at the pitch black sky. She didn't see Eridan looking at her in shock. "You w-would?" He said, making her turn back to him. "Yes." She replied. "I would, even though I'm not Feferi. That is, if you ever asked..."

He blushed, profusely. "W-well then..." He said, before coming over to the chair she was sitting in. "Eridan, what are you- Mmmph!" She was interrupted, by his cold lips against hers. Her brain slowly started to process what was happening, and she accepted the fact that Eridan Ampora, her flush crush, was indeed kissing her. She closed her eyes, and fitted her hands to the back of his head, in between his neck and cape collar. He wrapped his arms around her waist. When they finally broke apart, He planted a peck on her forehead.

"You do realize, all you had to do w-was say something, right?" He whispered, making her nod. "But, what about Fef?" She asked. "I thought you wanted to go on a date with her..." "W-well, you see..." He began. "I may or may not hawe told the whole true..." (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean, I don't w-want to ask Fef out. I w-want to ask you." He said, eyes darting everywhere. "So, how-w about it? W-wanna go to that restaurant I w-was talking about?" A kiss on the lips was her answer, along with the questions: "When? Where? What dress code? How much money should I bring?" "Tomorrow at 5:00. I'll pick you up. Anyfin you look pretty in. I'll pay for it all." He said, placing butterfly kisses all over her face, making her giggle. "I'll sea you tomorrow, lowe." He said, before leaving (y/n) alone in her dorm, smiling like a fool.

*Timeskip to tomorrow brought to you, by a tired dreamless sleep*

At 3:30 PM, (y/n) face planted onto her bed. Once again, She'd had her ass served to her on a silver plater by She-who-must-not-be-named. "I can't do this!" She sobbed, before getting up to pack her things. She texted her (mom/dad/etc.). _"(m/d/e), I'm coming home."_ She typed, and got a reply back almost instantly. _"What? Why?"_ (m/d/e) replied. _"School is just too much. I don't think University is for me. I'll be home by tomorrow night." "Oh, well, okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll get your bedroom ready." "Thanks, (m/d/e)."_

After finishing up the text, she started packing up her things. She had completely forgotten about her date with Eridan. That is, until a knock was heard on her door. She went to open the door. "Eridan?" She said, when she saw the hipster fish prince standing there, in his signature cape and scarf. His glasses were positioned on the bridge of his nose perfectly. "Hello there, (y/n), are you ready to go?" Suddenly, the events of yesterday night flooded back to her. "Oh my god! I completely forgot!" She face palmed. "I am so sorry Eridan!" She started crying.

"W-woah, (y/n), hey! It's alright! Don't cry!" He said, enveloping them both in his cape. She just continued to stream into her hands, wrapped in his arms. "I'm sorry Eridan! I've just been a total wreck today!" She explained. "I got my ass kicked by Terezi in argument class for the eighth time! In the process, I also got a bad grade _again!_ I forgot about you and the date! I even started packing my things to go home!" "W-what?" He asked, taken aback. "(y/n), w-what do you mean, go home?" She gestured to her bags, full of clothes. "I want to drop out. College is not for me."

In return, Eridan enveloped her in another hug. "(y/n), you can't go!" He said, warm tears soaking her (f/c) dress. She was shocked for a minute, but quickly returned the hug. She was crying too. The two sunk to the floor, surrounded by (y/n)'s things. Eridan was the first to speak. "W-what w-would I do w-without you?" He whispered into her ear. She turned her head to bury it in his scarf. "W-who'd be there w-when I needed a friend?" She squeezed him tighter. "I'll tell you w-who, (y/n). No one! You'd be gone, and I'd hawe no one!" He stroked her hair, as he spoke. Rocking back and forth, he held her flush against him.

"I'm sorry, Eridan. I was being selfish. How can I leave knowing it'd break you?" (y/n) apologized, after finally calming down too. "Don't apologize, (y/n). Just promise me you w-won't go." He said, tilting her chin upwards to look him in the gold and violet eyes. "I promise." She said, wiping away her tears. He got to her before her, though, so he was the one to dry her (e/c) eyes. "Something tells me we'll have to put the italian restaurant on hold, won't we?" "Yes. I'm not letting you leawe this room for a w-while." He said, picking up the girl, bridal style. "But, I'll get bored in here!" "Not, w-with me... I'll play w-with you if you w-want..." A devilish smirk adorned his features. "E-Eridan...?" She said as he placed her on her bed.

"Shhh..." He whispered in her ear as he got on the bed with her. He took off his cape, scarf, glasses, shirt, and trousers. Her eyes widened, and she blushed. But, he didn't try and undress her, just pulled her onto his lap. "It's getting late, beautiful. Perhaps w-we should get some rest." She nodded, slowly. "But, I can't ever sleep in my clothes. I'll be right back." She replied, grabbing her pajamas. She changed into them quickly, and rejoined her fish prince in bed. He pulled her close, and rested his chin on her head. His arms remained wrapped firmly around her waist.

She pulled the blankets over them both, then slipped her arms under his and around his torso. "Goodnight, Eridan." She cooed. "Goodnight, lowe." He replied. As the two fell asleep, (y/n) smiled. _Fuck Terezi, for all I care. I'm not going anywhere._ She thought, as her head drifted to sleep.

*Timeskip to tomorrow, once again. But, this time it's brought to you by dreams about Eridan making love to (y/n)!*

(y/n) woke up still being cradled in Eridan's arms. He was sleeping peacefully. His gilled chest expanding and falling with each steady breath. She smiled, and closed her eyes back, nuzzling into his neck. "Good morning, lowe." He said, his voice hoarse from not using it since last night. "Good morning, sweetheart." She replied, running a hand through his hair. Upon accident, her fingers brushed against the base of his horns. He moaned quietly. "(y-y/n)..." "Oh, sorry, Eri." She blushed, retreating her hand.

"It's fine, lowe. In fact... It felt good. Do it again?" He asked, a smile on his face. She smiled back, a hint of desire in her eyes. She wrapped her hand around each horn, rubbing it from the base to the tip, then traveling down to his fins. From his fins to his neck gills, to his chest gills, to his grub scars, she brushed over every one, rolling on top of him in the process. He moved up against the wall at the head of her bed. She straddled his lap, placing her hands on his chest. He rested his on her outer thighs, stroking them gently.

He purred quietly as her hands continued to roam. His own hands creeped up to her waist, where the hem her pajama pants sat. He messed around with them, before finally pulling them off. She blushed, and looked away. He moved her chin to face him. Placing a kiss on her nose, she giggled and wrinkled it up. She pulled off her pajama top, revealing her breast. Eridan licked his lips. "Good thing today's the w-weekend." He thought aloud, kissing each one. "Yeah, neither of us have to leave if we don't want to." (y/n) agreed, picking at the hem of Eridan's boxers.

He smirked at her, and shifted them down, revealing a purple tentacle. (y/n) blushed at the site, but allowed herself to touch it. It wrapped around her fingers, leaving them sticky with the liquid seeping for the tip. Eridan watched her intently, monitoring her expression. He clearly saw that she didn't know what to make of his bulge, so he took her hand up to his mouth. Licking it clean, he continued to leave a trail of violet affection up her wrist, arm, shoulder, and rested on her clavicle.

Pulling her flush against him, he peppered butterfly kisses all over her collar bone, and neck. When his mouth found a certain place however, she moaned and pressed against him. So, he stayed right there, sucking on the spot and gently biting it. At the same time, he positioned her over his bulge, and slowly brought her down on it. A rush of pleasure, tinted with a hint of pain, shot up her spine. She felt him fill and stretch her walls to accommodate him. She moaned louder as a result.

"Are you ready, lowe?" He asked, politely. She nodded, eagerly. He lifted her up and brought her down again. "Oh G-god, Eridan!" She moaned, as he filled her up further. He made his own pleasurable noises as her cavern tightened around him. The deeper he went, the tighter she became. It was glorious how good it felt to the pair of lovers.

"Oh my holy fuck, Eridan! How are you so good at this?!" She moaned into his ear fin, as her mouth was right there, her hot breath against it obligating him to be rough with her. "You make me this good, (y/n)..." He replied, with a husky voice. Thrusting his girth inside of her, she arched her back with an especially loud moan. That final thrust sent her over the edge, and her walls tightened around him.

Eridan didn't give her much time to come down from her high, as he continued bucking up into her. A violet sweat was starting to form on his brow, his breath becoming pants. He was exhausting himself, trying to pleasure her! As he continued to please the (h/c)-haired beauty before him, (y/n) caught his lips in a heated, sloppy, make-out session. With their moans muffled by the other's mouth, Eridan flipped them both, so that he was on top.

"Time to finish this, (y/n)..." He said, thrusting into her with all the energy and passion he could muster! (y/n) was practically screaming with pleasure, thank the mirthful messiahs the walls were sound proof. After a few more thrusts, both hit the top together, (y/n)'s passage once again tightening around Eridan's length, causing him to fill her up further with his violet genetic material.

After the two could see more than white, (y/n) reached under her bed, pulling out a bucket. Respecting Eridan, meant you also had to respect his culture. He smiled, taking the bucket and positioning him and his new matesprite above it. Retreating, the pair saw the violet and white mixture, settling in the pail. "So, do you plan on leawing me any time soon?" Eridan asked (y/n). "Not in a million sweeps." She replied, resting her head on his chest.

*Extended Ending, timeskip to that night*

 _"(y/n), when do you expect to be here?! I would've thought you would've been home by now!"_ Her phone buzzed. "Oh, oops!" She laughed, showing Eridan her phone. The pair were at that italian restaurant, Eridan talked about. " _Oopsie, Sorry (m/d/e). I may or may not have changed my mind, thanks to a nice boy from school..."_ The reply was lightening fast. _"What do you mean by that? Please tell me you are still a virgin!"_

(y/n) blushed, Eridan did too when he read the message. _"... Umm... no promises..." "(Y/N)! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"_ "Welph, looks like I'm spending the holidays with you..." (y/n) said, her mouth a thin line. "I don't object to that, as long my dancestor stays the hell aw-way from you."


End file.
